Normal Gone Wrong
by Adria1999
Summary: Ronnie was on top of the world,most popular girl in school,girlfriend of the most hottest guy in school.Life couldnt get any better,intil a freak accident involving her and her bestfriend changed her life forever.Destiny wasnt her normal self anymore,and she held a secret she couldnt tell anyone.Will Ronnie figure out her secret in the end or live in Desitiny's secret herself.
1. The day it happened

The day it happened...

"Oh my god Desi! Can you hurry up we will be late!" Ronnie said exasperatly, I rolled my eyes and dabbed on my mascara for the day. Ronnie nabbed my lip gloss and smeared on the glossy contents on her plump perfect lips, she capped the lid and smacked her lips together to get it all around her lips. Then she started on the eyeshadow, I watched enviously as she powdered and pampered her face. Ronnie had flawless rich honey colored hair,and smoky gray eyes and she was by far more beautiful than me but people at my school saw diffrent. "Kay done." I smiled triumpantly and grabbed my bag, "Ugh finally!" Ronnie sighed mockingly and I laughed. We made our way outside and to my convertable bug, Ronnie immedaitly cranked up the radio and started singing at the top of her lungs. "I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT, IT TASTED LIKE CHERRY CHAPSTICK-" she bellowed and I laughed the whole entire time, she even belted out the song as we pulled into our parking spot at school. Everyone in the parking lot came were starting to edge over and listen to the singing beauty known as my bestfriend Ronnie. She noticed after five minutes that the radio was off and we were stopped in front of the school with twenty kids, give or take a few, surronding my car. Still laughing I climbed out of the car and started to walk away, leaving Ronnie to her admirers, but almost immediatly I was called back. "Desi! DESi!" Ronnie shouted after me and I turned around and found that she was jogging towards me, or as fast as she can run in her designer heels. "Man you walk fast dont leave me behind like that." Ronnie panted, and we started walking together to our classes. We just made it to our homeroom and sat down when Ronnie's boyfriend entered the room. Immediatly I was forgotten and she basically floated towards him, Ryan Lockhart was easily the hottest guy in school and the most popular. He was the quarterback of the football team, girls swoon left and right when he is around and he easily can beat up any guy in the school. He had warm brown eyes that every girl would love to melt into, and golden brown hair, and perfect marks. I was the only girl in this entire school that didnt swoon or act ridiculous when he was around, infact I only thought of him as a possible friend. As soon as his eyes caught Ronnie's he instantly became entranced as she was, they were obviously in love and they showed it on their sleeves. As soon as she and him touched they instantly became ingulfed in a passionate kiss, that I blushed and looked away embaressed by my bestfriend. Instantly all the girls in the classroom deflated and slunk into their chairs while Ryan and Ronnie were practicaly glowing as they sat down. Ryan sat next to me while Ronnie sat on the other side of the room, assigned seats and a strict teacher was the only reason from keeping these two from sitting next to each other. Ryan sighed dreamily next too me gazing at Ronnie and I rolled my eyes and poked him with my penciel and getsured silently to the board we were supossed to be copying. Ryan jumped and looked at me for a second and I rolled my eyes again and scribbled down a note _"You have to copy whats on the board or would you rather fail and drool all day at Ronnie?" _Ryan grunted and crumbled up my sarcastic note to him and started copying the board, but always glancing at Ronnie every ten seconds.

"God! I hate school I cannot wait intil we are off to college and out of this boring tiny town!" Ronnie vented and she carried our load of homework to my car, I opened the door and hopped in while Ronnie tossed in her bag and turned around to search for Ryan. Then I saw her light up and a big grin split her face, found him then there he was. They wrapped around each other and started to make out right on the hood of my car, I dropped my head in embarresment and I banged it against my wheel. I glanced up and saw they still didnt take notice of me, I checked my watch and my heart skipped a beat. Oh my god! I was late for my cousin's birthday party at my house! I honked my horn and Ryan and Ronnie jumped out of their skins and tumbled onto the pavement, she yanked the passenger door open her hair all over the place and she was furious. "What the hell!" she hissed and climbed inside the car, as soon as she was buckled I peeled out of the parking lot and flew onto the main road. Ronnie looked at me wide eyed as I clutched the steering wheel tight trying to make it in time so I wont be in trouble by my mother, "Desi why the hell did you do that?" Ronnie hissed furiously at me. I quickly explained my cousins birthday party and apologized for my rudness, Ronnie understood quickly and I exhaled with relife. "Ok all I know you wont make it on time going down this road so you really need to go through Wood road." Ronnie suggested, I frowned, Wood road was full of S turns and it literally ran through the woods. It was dangerous and it was a more than likly that I would cause a few roadkill. "I dont know Ronnie?" I said uncertianly as it started to rain and it quickly turned into a downpour. "Aw come on Desi have some fun for once...Oh turn there!" Ronnie giggled and pointed towards the entrance of Wood road, I sighed and turned onto Wood road. Immediatly I knew it was a bad idea and so did Ronnie, it was a narrow road and slick with mud and rain. The turns were so narrow and dangerous it was a miracle I was able to clear the first two, "Ok this was a very bad idea." Ronnie whispered, she was holding the oh shit bar and she was as white as a sheet. "No shit!" I growled and gripped the steering wheel tighter, that was when a large furry animal ran out infront of the car. Ronnie and I screamed and I slammed my foot onto the brakes and tried to swerve around the animal and stay on the road, it wasnt possible at all. "HOLD ON!" I screamed as we crashed into a tree of the forest and the last thing I heard was metal against wood and Ronnie's blood curtling scream, defeaned by a wolf's howl then everything went black.


	2. The Rescue

Ronnie's Pov

"Ugh...Wha' happened?" I asked groggily to nothing, my vision was foggy and it took me a minute to focus. I looked up to the sky and relized it was still pouring as I was soaked and laying in a puddle of mud, and warm sticky liquid dripped from my cheek indicating I was bleeding. My wrist and ankle was burning as soon as my head started thinking, flashes of Desi and her car went through my mind and my heart stopped. Oh my god! We were just in a car accident! I painfully turned my head and saw the small bug smashed up against a tree, and I saw a figure with straw blond hair next to it. Oh my god! It was Desi and she wasnt moving at all, I struggled to sit up and I started to army crawl to her. What I saw made me start to cry, Desi's hair was streaked with blood and so was her face with her freely bleeding forehead. I gingerly put my hand over her wound to stop the flow, and I searched for my bag or Desi's bag in the wreckhage. I spotted mine five feet away and I looked down to Desi, she was losing color in her face fast and her breathing was shallow, I had to get to my bag very fast. I let go of Desi's head and I army crawled as fast as I could and I started to dig through my soaked bag for my phone, I found it and found out my screen was cracked no biggie. But I saw a major problem, they keys 9 nine and one were gone. "Oh god." I whispered and a feeling of dread started to sweep over me, but wait ! I still had a back up plan to save me and Desi. I quickly dialed Ryan's cell, _"Hey Babe what's up?" he answered casually,_ "Ryan! Oh my god you have to help us! Me and Desi were in a accident and Desi is totally out and I think my wrist and ankle are broken! And oh my god Ryan I think Desi is bleeding out or something and I dont know what to do!" I shreiked at top speed, tears streaming down my face. _"Ok OK where are you?" he said his vocie slightly panicked,_ " Wood road... I know it was stupid. But i made her do it! She even said it was dangerous! It is all my fault-" I cried hystarically. "_Ronnie baby calm down I am on my way hold on." He assured me_ then promptly hung up. I lowered the phone and I quickly crawled to Desi's side, and resumed my place putting pressure on her forehead injury. Then I relized waiting, soaked to the bone outside, was why on earth did we crash in the first place? I looked around for the furry wolf that Desi surly hit, but I couldnt find anything and for some reason that gave me a chill. I quickly checked Desi for anymore injurys and the time on my phone, she had one broken arm and a few broken wrists, the worst of her injurys was the cut on her forehead. But she also had this peculier bite mark on her side, "What the hell?" I whispered, how the hell did she get bitten by an animal? Then I found the logical explanation, we crashed at 3:15 and I came through at 3:45 an half an hour later. Great now she is going to have to be checked for rabies! When she comes through she is going to kill me! It was all my fault we were in this mess, MINE! I started to jog right there in the middle of the road, when an enormus rusty old pick up truck came thundering out on a turn. I looked up as it halted to a stop right in front of us, three boys and an elderly man jumped out of the truck and jogged up to us. I instantly reconizged them as natives on the reservation, for they all had black hair and tan skin, the elderly man had it tied off at the nape of his neck and it was graying. "Are you okay?" the elderly man asked me, I looked at him "No, me and my friend were in a car accident... It was my fault! I told her to take this road and she was the smart one and god dammit! It is all my fault!" I sobbed and bowed my head. "Did you call anyone?" the elderly man asked, I nodded "My boyfriend, he should be here any minute." I sniffled. And as if on cue Ryan porsche drove slowly around a turn, the elderly mans eyes flicked to it once but kept on examing Desi. He faltered on her bite mark as Ryan came sprinting up to us, "Oh wow she looks really bad, come on Ronnie we have to get you two to the hospital." Ryan said, his vocie slighty panicked. I paled, oh god Ryan only had two seats in his car and Desi needs her own seat. "Ryan... there isnt enough room." I whispered and he too paled as her ran a hand through his wet hair, "Dont worry I have room I will follow you two to the hospital." the elderly man assured us his eyes still locked on her bite mark. I nodded "ok" I whispered and Ryan swept me up into his arms and put me into the car, he quickly ran around lept into the driver side and started the car. My heart was in my throat the whole time and I kept looking behind us to the trailing rusty truck. "Dont worry Ronnie she will be fine." Ryan asssured me but I had a feeling he was trying to reassure himself. As we pulled up to the hospital, Ryan parked and carried me into the hospital, "Hello! Can someone please help us? My girlfriend and her friend have been in a car accident." Ryan told the receptionest anxiously. Her eyes widened and she quickly called for the doctor as she drank us in, but her eyes narrowed on the old man. "What are you doing here?" She asked him coldly and the old man looked at her in equal dislike, "Making sure these young women are safe and sound." He informed her harshly. "Well it is probably because of your lot these girls are in this mess in the first place." The woman spat, and one of the boys growled low. The woman raised her eyebrows at him and she snorted in amusment then she turned abruptly to me and Ryan, "Go down the hall and make a right, Doctor Weber is waiting for you." She told us and Ryan immediatly carried me off down the hall, "Wait! Where are you taking Desi?" I asked a little loudly as the natives walked away in the oppisite direction of me and Ryan. "Dont worry hun they are taking her to Doctor Marsh." The women informed me with fake sweetness and she resumed to her paperwork. Her name plate said Amelie Marsh and I relized she must of been Doctor Marsh's wife or sister, huh from what I heard Doctor Marsh and his wife were pretty sweet, but Mrs. Marsh was about the oppisite of that.


End file.
